A Clean Slate
by Merely Spilled Ink
Summary: After six months of living together, Hook is finally ready to ask Emma to marry him. Unfortunately for him, with the arrival of an unexpected guest, it seems as though fate has other plans in mind. Hook/Emma
1. The Arrival

**A Clean Slate**  
Chapter One - The Arrival

The sun's rays crept between the partially closed blinds illuminating the room with a warm glow. As the light gently touched the faces of the two inhabitants sleeping soundly, one of them begun to stir. Always one to rise with the sun, Killian's eyes fluttered open, blinking against the sunlight. As his eyes focused, he took in the familiar pale blue walls and solid oak furniture before rolling onto his side. Still fast asleep next to him, a gentle smile playing on her lips, was Emma.

Seeing her like this, so at peace, every morning was his favorite part of the day. It caused him great pain to think that in just a few short hours, she could be put in yet another dangerous situation as she defended the town from its latest attack. In fact, it was that very thought that stopped him from caressing her face and planting a kiss on her soft lips. Not wanting to wake her from her peaceful slumber and drag her back into a world that was most certainly not peaceful.

He longed for the days when her troubles were not life or death matters, when they could focus on the future. _Their_ future. Without worrying whether or not they would make it through the day. Long ago, in another lifetime, his thoughts couldn't have been more different. He longed for the days filled with danger and adventure, when his enemies would threaten his existence and he would have no choice but to fight to the death. But that had all changed when he met Emma.

If he was truly honest with himself, he had started to see things differently the moment Milah was taken from him. Her death was perhaps the first time in a long while that he had realized that there were more important things in life than adventure. Sometimes in fact, the greatest adventures could be found in the most mundane activities. Because it wasn't the adventures themselves that made them exciting, it was the people you shared them with that made them worthwhile.

In fact, the past six months of living with Emma was the greatest adventure of his entire life. And after debating with himself for the past three weeks he had made a decision. He was going to ask Emma to marry him.

Today. And not even the Crocodile could stop him.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked, abruptly pulling him from his thoughts.

"What, love?"

"I said," Emma begun, rolling on top of him. "What are you thinking about?" She smiled down at him, enjoying the sight of him pinned beneath her body.

"I can assure you, Swan, it was nothing of importance."

"Oh yeah? Then why won't you tell me?" She teased, as her fingers traced the compass he had tattooed on his right shoulder.

"Because.." Killian begun, his hand slipping under her shirt and along her back. "There are more important things I could be doing." As his hand reached the dip in her lower back, her body involuntarily curved toward him.

He grinned widely at her reaction. "Wouldn't you agree?"

She groaned as his hand slipped beneath the waistband of her shorts.

"Shut up," she finally replied, before pulling his face toward hers and kissing him deeply.

* * *

Granny's diner was brimming with life, as it was every Saturday morning. Together, families, friends, and lovers shared hot meals and countless cups of coffee as they reveled in one another's company. Things had been quiet in Storybrooke for the past week and while no one expected it to last, everyone's spirits had certainly been raised.

The door's bell chimed as Belle entered, her eyes glued to the pages of the book she was reading. Without looking up, she attempted to navigate toward an open seat near the counter. She had almost reached when Granny, carrying two cups of coffee, collided with her.

"I'm so sorry," Belle cried, as the cups shattered on the ground and her book landed at her feet.

Granny shot her a displeased look before bending over and collecting the fragments.

Belle sighed, so much for her uneventful breakfast. She had a feeling today was just not going to be an easy day. Grabbing a handful of napkins from the counter, she dropped down and begun mopping up the spilled coffee.

"I think you dropped this, love" Killian said, as he crouched down and picked up her book. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he read the title: _The Forgotten Secrets of The Underworld._ "Not exactly _light_ breakfast reading," he commented, handing it back to her.

She sighed once more, as she reached up and placed the book on the empty seat.

"I'm not sure if the water from the river of lost souls is the only thing my husband brought back," she confided in a whisper.

Killian nodded in understanding, as he helped her clean up the coffee. "You're right not to trust him, love. There's no telling what the Crocodile is up to."

"I know he said he's been busy looking for our son, I just get the feeling he's not being entirely honest with me. Like there's something else going on."

'You mean with the Black Fairy?" he asked.

Belle nodded. "I just wish..." she trailed off as she spotted something lying on the floor. Her eyes widened. "...Killian?"

"Aye, love?"

Belle's eyes somehow widened further.

"What is it?" he prompted.

"Is that?" Belle asked, her head nodding toward the small velvet box next to his foot.

Killian's eyes widened in panic, as he quickly grabbed the box and shoved it in his pocket.

"Was that?" Belle asked again, excitement in her voice this time.

"Aye, and you didn't see anything," he told her, as he stood up and extended his hand out to her. Belle accepted his offer, allowing him to pull her up, before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you. For both of you," she said with a genuine smile.

* * *

Seated in a booth near the back of the diner, texting on her phone was Emma. As she hit send, she looked up and around in search of Killian. He had gone to get them some coffees from the counter a while back and hadn't returned. Her eyes scanned the crowd before she finally found him, standing at the counter hugging Belle.

"Huh," she said aloud to herself.

After a moment, the pair parted and he turned around. His eyes locking with Emma's from across the room.

In no time at all, he was in front of her and sliding into the bench opposite her.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked.

"Aye, love. Nothing to worry about."

"Not trying to run away with Gold's latest wife, are you?" Emma joked. "Captain Hooks doesn't have quite as nice of a ring to it."

Killian frowned, not appreciating the joke. "She's just feeling a tad emotional what with the baby missing for so long," he lied smoothly.

Emma nodded in acceptance.

She knew he was lying, but decided to let it slide. "So where's the coffee?"

"Oh right. Slipped my mind. How 'bout we just order some with breakfast?" he suggested, picking up a menu.

"I thought you were in a hurry to get started on that secret day you have planned for us?" Emma teased with a smile.

Killian laughed lightly, "It can wait. Sitting down for a proper breakfast never hurt anyone."

"I agree," Emma replied, leaning over and kissing him. She pulled back, just as the door's bell chimed once more announcing the arrival of another patron of the diner. Without thinking, her eyes glanced at the doorway. Emma suddenly froze, stunned.

"Swan?" Killian prompted, concerned. "What is it love?" he asked, as he turned around.

And that's when he saw the cause of Emma's sudden shock. For standing just in front of the door, looking completely out of place with her damp and rumpled clothes, her brown hair a wavy mess, was an all too familiar woman.

Finally, after his brain had had a moment to process what he was seeing, he dared speak.

"Milah?"


	2. The Reunion

**A Clean Slate**  
Chapter Two - The Reunion

 _"Milah?"_

Killian's words seemingly echoed throughout the diner. And as his words reached her, Milah turned toward him and their eyes met from across the room. Numerous emotions crossed her face upon seeing him: shock, confusion, happiness, and finally love. As they continued staring at one another in disbelief, a few patrons began to take notice of Milah standing in the doorway and started whispering amongst themselves. Many had heard the story of how Killian had earned his colorful moniker and were curious how this would play out.

After what seemed like an eternity, Milah dashed across the room toward him. Killian rose just in time to catch her in a warm and tight embrace. Instinctively, she buried her face in his chest and sighed happily.

"Milah...what are you doing here?" Killian finally dared ask.

Milah pulled her head from his chest and look up at him. Still amazed that he was really there. "I don't know. I don't remember how I got here. I'm just so happy to see you," she said with a loving smile as she moved to kiss him.

Without hesitation, Killian turned his head, deflecting her advances.

"You died, love. Hades pushed you into the river of lost souls," Killian told her, ignoring the look of hurt that flashed across her face.

Milah looked at him blankly, having no recollection of what he was telling her. "I..." she begun.

"Milah," Emma interrupted, making her presence known to the older brunette.

Killian and Milah both turned to Emma. Immediately, Killian withdrew his arms from around Milah, suddenly uncomfortable having Emma see him embrace his former lover.

Milah looked at Emma, a look of recognition registering on her face. "I know you. How...how do I know you?" Milah asked, unsure.

"My name is Emma, we met in the underworld. You helped me rescue Killian," Emma informed her, hoping to jog her memory.

"I did? I'm sorry, I don't remember."

"It's alright, love," Killian told her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It'll come to you."

"We should probably take her to the hospital. Have Whale take a look at her," Emma suggested.

"Aye, good idea, Swan," he agreed. But as Emma reached for her jacket, he placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. "How 'bout you meet us there?"

"Oh. Yeah, of course," she agreed. "I'll get some coffee and head over in a bit," she continued, sliding back into the booth.

"Thank you," Killian said with a grateful smile, before ushering Milah toward the exit.

Emma quietly watched them for a moment, taking in the sight of them walking side by side, reunited after lifetimes apart.

* * *

The hospital room was quiet save for the steady beeping of the various machines hooked up to Milah as she slept soundly. Occasionally, the sound of a page turning could be heard as Henry, seated in a chair at the foot of the bed, read a story from his book.

Henry had become so engrossed in his reading, that he failed to notice as Milah begun to stir.

"What are you reading?" Milah asked, pulling his attention away from the book.

Henry looked up at her with a smile, happy to see she was finally awake. "It's a story about you," he revealed.

"Me?" Milah replied, confused. "I'm in your book?"

"Well it's actually a story about Hook and Grandpa, but you're in it."

"Really?" Milah asked, stunned, "Who's your Grandfather?"

"Rumpelstiltskin," he responded after a moment, watching as the pieces came together in her mind.

"Rumpel? But that means your father is..."

"Baelfire," Henry interrupted. "Which makes you my grandmother."

Milah stared at Henry in shock, as she processed what he was saying. Finally she asked, "And your mother, who is she?"

"I actually have two moms, but Emma is my birth mom. You met her earlier at Granny's."

Milah nodded in confirmation. "I did, yes. She was there with Killian."

"They're...together," Henry told her, slowly.

"Really? Her?" she responded, surprised.

"Yeah, that's why she went to the underworld to rescue him."

Just as Milah opened her mouth to ask another question, a knock on the door announced the arrival of another visitor. Henry and Milah looked at the entrance, just as Killian walked in and made his way over to the hospital bed.

"I see the lad's been keeping you company," Killian said smiling at Henry.

Henry nodded, getting up from his seat and grabbing his book. "Nice to meet you, Grandma," Henry told Milah before looking at Hook. "I'll see you home."

Killian nodded, as he moved to sit on the edge of Milah's bed.

"Home?" Milah asked him, as Henry left.

Killian looked away, unsure of what to say.

An awkward silence quickly filled the room, as words unspoken hung between them. Finally, after what felt like yet another lifetime, Milah spoke.

"Apparently I'm a grandmother," Milah begun as the pair looked at one another. "Who would've thought?"

They both chuckled lightly at this, the tension easing...slightly.

"So...you and the blonde?" Milah started, quick to address the elephant in the room.

"Emma. Aye."

"Never thought blondes were your type."

"Never thought I had a type," Killian retorted.

Milah smiled sadly at this. "I suppose I wouldn't really know. We were together, but I guess we never really got to know one another. There was never enough time."

"Always life and death..."

"Until there was just death," Milah finished.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. That I let him...I let him kill you," Killian said sadly, unable to look her in the eyes.

"Killian," Milah began, reaching out and tilting his chin up, forcing him to look at her. "I don't blame you for what happened. You didn't kill me. Rumpel did."

"Aye, love. But I should have done more. I should have stopped him, I should've-"

Milah pressed her fingers to his lips, stopping him mid-sentence. "Killian Jones, you are the bravest man I have ever known."

* * *

Emma paced the hospital waiting room, her eyes glancing at Milah's hospital room every few minutes. Just as she was about to complete her twenty-seventh lap around the circle of chairs, she heard the unmistaken sound of Killian's chains rattling as he made his way toward her.

"How is she?" Emma asked.

"Fine, love," Killian responded with a reassuring smile.

"Does she remember anything?"

Killian shook his head. "'fraid not."

"Maybe we can talk to Belle, or Regina, see if they have anything that can recover her memories. I can ask my parents if they've dealt with anything like this before. Or Gold, he must-"

Before she could finish, Killian pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Emma's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, as the kiss deepened.

"What was that for?" Emma asked with a laugh, once they'd separated.

"For being you, love," Killian replied, placing an arm around her. Emma smiled at this, her head dropping to his shoulder. Together, arms around each other and smiles on their faces, they exited in search of answers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Many thanks to StormLightJewel and Ouatrulz14 for your reviews, as well as those who favorited and followed the story. I appreciate you all taking an interest in the story and hope you stick around for the journey. Happy Holidays to you all, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will be much more action-packed!


End file.
